A head-mounted display (HMD), using a near-eye display technology, magnifies an image on an ultramicro display screen through a set of optical systems (primarily precision optical lenses), projects the image on the retina, and further presents a large-screen image to eyes of an observer. Since the head-mounted display device is substantially similar to glasses in appearance, it is also vividly called as video glasses, thus, a product concept of portable family cinema is put forward.
Even though the head-mounted display device puts the take-along and portability concept of the “family cinema” into products, among existing products, an earphone apparatus and a display apparatus are combined, but due to the limitation of relative positions of the earphone apparatus and the display apparatus, the product has a fixed state and occupies a relatively big space, leading to limited portability.
On this basis, for the existing products, the portability of the head-mounted display device is improved by being wiredly connected with an in-ear earphone, but meanwhile the integrity product property is also reduced, at the same time, different requirements to the earphone apparatus cannot be met.
Besides, since the head-mounted display device includes two structures for realizing audio output and video output, but the two structures require to be simultaneously used, the use status of the product is singular.